3 AM Talk
by hyugapineapple
Summary: Atsumu is feeling distressed. Keiji is there to comfort him.


Unlocking the door quietly, Keiji opened it and entered the dark anteroom. He took his shoes off and hung his coat on the hanger, checking the time on his phone. 03:15 am. Sighing exhausted, the brunet ran his fingers through his hair as a soft yawn escaped his lips. He was back from his part-time job as a nurse at the local hospital. It was a really nice job, the personnel was friendly and he had a flexible schedule, but that didn't compensate the late hours of his arrival or the stress that he was put under almost daily. Still, it remained to be a job that Akaashi was really glad to have. He was a med student and he understood it that it was a vital need to gain as much experience in this domain as he could.

Carefully, the man walked down the hall, passing the kitchen and the living room, approaching the door of his bedroom. He couldn't wait till he got to crawl under the soft blankets and nestle comfortably on the pillows, with his sleeping boyfriend. Luckily, Keiji didn't have morning courses that day, that meant that he could at least gain some sweet rest curled up against Atsumu and forget about his responsibilities and duties even for a few hours.

Slowly, he creaked the door open, expecting to be met with complete silence or maybe Atsumu's occasional soft snores and a dark room. Instead, the room was illuminated by the light of the laptop that was placed in front of his lover, as the other was too engrossed in whatever he was watching there to notice the sudden moves, sitting comfortably between the pillows, legs crisscrossed while his arms rested in his lap. Closing the door, Keiji concluded that Atsumu had his earphones on as well, as he didn't react to the new sound.

Careful not to startle the blond, Akaashi sat on the bed and reached for the younger man's waist, snaking his arm around it and pulling his body closer as he placed a small peck on his cheek, distracting the other completely from whatever he was watching earlier.

"Hi, beautiful." the setter spoke and pecked Atsumu's forehead, stopping there for a few seconds. The blonde emitted a soft, surprised sound, meeting Keiji's face with slightly wide eyes. Then, he smiled softly and returned the hug, slender arms curling themselves around Akaashi's lean frame with gentle movements. "Not sleepy?" he asked, releasing his waist and grabbing the other's hand instead, giving it a light squeeze.

"Hey, welcome back-" Atsumu chirped in return, voice smooth and quiet. Hearing it, Akaashi realized just how much he has missed his boyfriend that day and just how glad he was to be back. He just needed to change his clothes and dive under the covers with Atsumu in his arms and everything would be perfect. "Yeah, it seems like I am restless this night-" the blonde finished his thought, his tone a bit off.

Akaashi thought that Atsumu would chuckle and maybe make a playful remark at his question and even give him a "welcome back" kiss. So, he was quite surprised when the blond setter put on a small smile, moving his eyes from Keiji's face back to the computer screen.

Akaashi couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows in concern. "Are you sure that you're okay?" he found himself asking, eyeing the other intently. Did Keiji do something wrong? This time Atsumu didn't even bother to look up or to speak, choosing to nod absent-mindedly and lay his chin on top of his knees that were now curled up against his chest. Something bothered the other, Keiji was sure of it. Still, he decided not to force the blond to talk. For now, at least.

Standing up, the setter headed to the bathroom, grabbing his pajamas on his way to the other room, eyeing his boyfriend with a concerned look.

After a quick shower and feeling more or less comfortable in his own skin after such a tiring day, the male entered the bedroom again, this time climbing on the bed and nestling himself comfortably under the covers. Atsumu was still watching the movie, something very similar to a frown clouding his beautiful features as he curled himself more against the headboard. That fact increased the brunet's worry.

Deciding that he didn't want to go to bed with his clearly upset boyfriend, Keiji sat up and took the device from Miya's lap and closed it, placing it on the nightstand. Then, he turned to the other male who frowned deeper at him, ready to protest. Taking his hand, Akaashi looked straight into his eyes and scooted closer, worry clear in his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked softly, his thumb caressing the palm of the slightly taller male. "You're clearly not in your best state and I'm worried." he continued, tightening his grip on Atsumu's hand.

The other male averted his gaze, looking down at his legs instead, his hand still in Keiji's one. This sight was rather unusual for him. It was rare for Atsumu to be this hesitant and silent. Very rare. Thus, the worried pang that stung Akaashi's heart appeared again, making his stomach churn with discomfort. Carefully, he stretched his arm and stroked Miya's cheek, eyes watching every of his reaction with fondness and deep concern.

"Atsumu?" he tried again, hoping that he wasn't pressuring the other too hard. "Come on, love, what is it? Did something happen at one of your classes? Was the practice a bad one? Are you sick?"

Atsumu denied every of his question with a shake of his head and heaved a silent sigh. Looking up hesitantly into Keiji's blue eyes, he bit his lip and played with his fingers anxiously, dropping his gaze again. Finally, he lifted his head but avoided the brunet's eyes.

"…. Am I a bad boyfriend, Keiji?" He heard him muttering in a quiet whisper.

"Pardon- What?" Akaashi responded confused.

"Am I a bad boyfriend?" he repeated, frowning at the duvet that covered his lower body. "Am I satisfying your needs? Am I making you happy? Do- do you feel happy with me?" he continued, his shoulders slouching visibly.

Honestly, Keiji expected anything. He expected to hear complaints about another silly argument he and Osamu had, whines because an important test was close and he thought he wouldn't pass, angry grumbles about some old lady that was rude to him that day, sad looks and childish pouts because Miya missed his boyfriend and craved affection. Anything, anything but that.

Blinking owlishly, Keiji stared at the other with a perplexed look, completely taken aback by Atsumu's words.

"What are you talking about, Atsumu? Why would you even think that?" he managed to utter, still trying to process the other's questions.

"I'm serious, Keiji!" the other exclaimed, albeit a bit irritated as he looked at him with a small frown. "Do you feel happy with me? Am I doing a good job? Aren't you tired of me? Is this what you want? Don't you want another partner?" he rambled distressed and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling the roots anxiously. "We've been both working and taking classes quite often recently, and it's been a long time since I took you out for a date- Oh my God, do you feel neglected?!" the faux blond exclaimed suddenly, gasping as he sent the other a horrified look.

While his boyfriend continued his panicked tirade, Akaashi was staring at him, an irritated and confused frown crossing his features. How, and most importantly, why did he think that? Keiji never found their relationship boring or worse - unsatisfying. What was going through that thick head's mind?

"I'm so sorry, Keiji! I really, really, really am," the other spoke all of a sudden, grabbing Akaashi's hands with his ones, squeezing them carefully. "I- I understand it if you don't love me anymore and if you don't want us to be together…It's fine- I respect and understand your decision-" he uttered as he looked down, his expression impossibly similar to a sad puppy's one. Those words had Keiji staring at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape as he registered everything the other said, him not being capable to form an answer.

"You must be bored and disinterested, right? I'm sorry if I ever made you feel neglected. I really tried to do my best, please-mmph!" The blond couldn't say anything else as he felt a pair of soft lips covering his own, smooth ones, in a gentle yet hurried kiss. Keiji held Atsumu's cheeks with both of his hands and closed his eyes as he continued to move his lips against Miya's ones, kissing the other till he felt his shoulders relaxing and his own lips moving slowly in response.

Pulling back, the brunet opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, noticing that the other still had his eyes open, wide and shocked. Atsumu was blinking owlishly, a bright blush creeping up his cheeks as his lips were slightly parted, moving them in an attempt to form a response for the sudden kiss. Sighing and shaking his head, Keiji looked straight into the other male's eyes, his fingers never leaving the soft skin of Atsumu's cheeks, caressing it gently with his thumb. He then smiled and placed a light peck on the tip of his nose.

"What's with this nonsense?" he asked, tilting his head. "Atsumu, why would you think that?" he continued, his smiling expression turning slowly back into a worried one, sharp, blue eyes watching the other intently.

Miya then looked down, the same hesitant frown from before crossing his features. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and exhaled softly.

"It's just that these days, I've been thinking about us and our previous relationships and I couldn't help but feel a little…paranoid. I mean- we've met when you still were in a relationship, right? You two broke up months later and we started dating sometime after, I know. But still-" he looked up hesitantly into Keiji's eyes. "What if he was better than me and you feel unsatisfied? I remember it that Rei-san was treating you very nicely."

Running his digits through his already messed up locks, the blond heaved another tired sigh, playing with the hem of his shirt anxiously. "I know it that I shouldn't feel so paranoid and threatened, but the thought still lingers in my mind. My top priority is to make you happy, Keiji. But I'm scared and afraid that I might fail." he finished, finally looking into Akaashi's eyes.

The only thing that Keiji could do in that moment was to let out a relieved sigh. Damn, so it wasn't anything serious after all. He then laughed quietly, shaking his head amused at the other's words. "What an idiot-" the raven-haired man muttered, still giggling as he met Atsumu's curious eyes. He saw the other frowning and opening his mouth to protest, but Keij decided that he won't have it. Leaning in, he pressed another sweet kiss to silence him and cupped his face afterwards, staring at him with an amused yet fond expression.  
"How could you even think that, idiot?" he scolded the younger male, his tone still soft and gentle. "Who told you that I don't love you? Who made you think that I feel neglected, unsatisfied, bored or whatever bullshit you just suggested?"

Pulling back a little, the raven-haired setter took the other's hand and lifted it up a little, placing gentle pecks from the tip of his fingers down to his wrist while he kept looking at his lover with a loving, reassuring smile.

"I still do love you, Atsumu, and I never stopped. Each day, my love for you only keeps growing and honestly, I feel like I'll be completely lost without you." he began, rubbing his thumb soothingly against the back of Miya's hand. "I've never felt bored, unsatisfied, neglected, unloved, uninterested or tired. I promise you, I never did. Yes, Rei treated me nice, he's indeed a good person. But we broke up for a reason, you see? And I never thought twice about us two remaining exes or me choosing you over him. I never thought about replacing you with him and I never compared you both, I promise."

Shifting a little, Akaashi scooted closer and pulled the other in his lap, wrapping the blond's legs around his slim waist as his own hands snaked around Atsumu's lower body, keeping him close. Leaning in, Keiji touched the tip of the other's nose with his own one and closed his eyes, chuckling as he saw the taller male blushing profusely, still speechless.

"You, Atsumu, are the best thing that the universe has ever given to me. You're perfect. Kind, caring, sweet, gentle, loving and sincere. Fun, brave, responsible, smart, loyal, sly and devoted. You're perceptive, you're open-minded and patient. You tolerate my mistakes and shower me with your endless and unconditional love. You aren't a good boyfriend. Not in the slightest. You, my love, are far more than that. Believe me or not, but anyone who'd ever get you as their lover would be the luckiest person in this world."

Stopping a little, Keiji looked in Atsumu's eyes and smiled tenderly, kissing his forehead with all the love and care that he could put in that gesture, his fingers trailing soothing patterns on Atsumu's shirt.

"Yes, it is true that we've both been quite busy lately and that we haven't had as much time to spend together, but that doesn't mean that I feel neglected or worse - that I am mad at you." He continued, his voice softening even more. "I understand and accept this fact. It is not our fault, okay? Definitely not yours, my love. And I apologize if I ever made you feel neglected or forgotten as well. I really didn't mean it."

Pausing, the man smiled wider and bumped their foreheads together, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I look forward on doing **anything** with you, okay? Not just fancy dates at sophisticated restaurants or clubs. Cuddling, shopping, cooking, even watching the news - anything works for me, love. Just as long as it is you the one who would accompany me. For example," he giggled and looked down, his cheeks glowing in slight embarrassment. "Today I've been thinking only about you and how amazing would it feel to cuddle you in our bed after my night shift ends. I practically flew my way home, impatient to see you and give you the tightest and most loving hug ever. Instead, you welcomed me with your sad pout and your panicked speech. Not fair!" he laughed and pecked the other's nose, his scold lacking any seriousness or hostility.

Softening his smile, Keiji looked in Atsumu's eyes, leaning in to peck his eyelids and nose, moving to each spot with gentle gestures. "Seriously, though." he whispered quietly, " **I love you.** I love you more than anything in this world and you've got absolutely no reason to think that I don't or that I want us to end this beautiful thing between us, okay?" he finished, staring at him with the softest and most loving look he could ever pull.

All this time, Atsumu couldn't do anything else but to stare at his lover and blush at his words and gestures, not being able to form any response. He felt so embarrassed that he could explode in any second from all the sweet words and kisses that Keiji gifted him, practically feeling hot steam blowing through his ears like it happened in those cliche love comics or cartoons. Still not completely back to his senses after Akaashi finished his monologue, the blond stared at him with the most idiotic and dumbfounded look, completely at loss of words, not aware of the fact that Akaashi secretly enjoyed seeing him like that.

Slowly, he covered his face with his palms, turning away to avoid Keiji's face, too embarrassed and flustered to give him an actual response.  
"…..I hate you-" he managed to mumble through his fingers, curling in a ball under the blanket, scooting away from his lover.

Keiji only laughed and followed the other, snaking his arm around Atsumu's waist and hugging him tightly from behind, nuzzling his nape lovingly.  
"Is that so?" he asked in fake shock, running his fingers along Miya's arm reassuringly, completely aware of the fact that Atsumu's flustered state was totally Keiji's responsibility. Not that he minded. "That's such a bad thing-" Akaashi feigned a sad sigh as he whined, rubbing the tip of his nose against his lover's shoulder. "Would you please, please, please, please forgive your oh-so-mean boyfriend? He truly feels remorseful about his atrocious crime." he teased, his taunting smirk evident in his tone.

Atsumu rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, cheeks puffing with slight annoyance. He mentally cursed his boyfriend, furious at his words and actions. But the thing that Miya disliked the most was the fact that he knew that Keiji was aware that he could fluster his boyfriend with practically no effort. That bastard and his smooth words.

He turned his head in the end, pulling his hands away and sent him the most ferocious glare. Too bad that Keiji found it utterly cute and endearing. "What is it?" he growled grumpily.

Akaashi only laughed louder and shifted a little, helping him to turn around completely. Then, as he held his hand, he leaned in and pressed a sweet, loving kiss on Atsumu's lips, pulling back only after a few moments. "I'm sorry for flustering you, Atsumu. And I meant what I said earlier. I really see you that way and you're the sweetest, the most loving and simply the best boyfriend, I promise." he whispered in the end, eyeing the other with a loving look, the teasing from before completely forgotten.

Atsumu grinned in response and nodded immediately, abandoning his irritated thoughts from earlier. He then pulled the brunet over him, hugging him tightly to his chest, pecking the setter's hair as his smile widened. "I love you too, Keiji. Forever and always." he murmured lovingly in his hair, eyes closed and a tender smile on his lips.

"Now how about you resting while I finish that movie?" he proposed, running his fingers down Akaashi's back slowly. "I want you to rest properly, you've been hella busy this week after all." he continued, squeezing him a little with his arms. "And as soon as I finish, I'll join you and we'll have a nice, sweet sleep with no alarms or panicked screams because we're running late in the morning. What do you say?"

Beaming, Keiji nodded then shifted a little and laid more comfortably, his head placed on the other's chest as he draped one arm and leg over his body. Nuzzling comfortably, the brunet heaved a soft sigh, followed by a small, tired yawn. He kissed the fabric of Atsumu's shirt and peeked up at him, kissing his jaw afterwards and wished Atsumu a good night as he closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

After a few minutes, though, Miya paused the movie and took one of his headphones out of his ear and peeked down at the brunet. "Hey, Keiji?" he asked tentatively, his voice barely above of a whisper. In response, he heard Akaashi's sleepy hum, signaling the fact that he was still awake. Barely, but at least awake.  
"Are you sure that you don't want to break up with me?" he continued.

No words were heard but Atsumu yelped suddenly, a sharp jab in his ribs caused by his exhausted boyfriend making him jolt surprised.

"Shut the fuck up and let me sleep." he grumbled annoyed as Atsumu's laugh filled the room.


End file.
